Breaking a Cold Heart
by WhackedMuffin
Summary: A young demon woman, who lived with humans her whole life is found by Sesshomaru after being sought out by the village. She begins to travel with him, herself gaining feelings only to find out he's betrothed. SesshomaruxOc
1. Chapter 1

_Running. The only thing her instinct was screaming._

A sharp yelp echoed in the darkened wilderness, a small blur jumping throughout it. Not far behind the blur, villagers who lived not too far off, chased after it, arrows being shot through the air. The blur came to a stop, to reveal a cloaked figure, and looked towards the mob of angry humans.

"You have it all wrong!" the figure shouted in a rather feminine voice. "I'm not a danger to any of you!" Not a few moments after she had finished her statement, had she jumped to the left to dodge the couple of arrows that soared through the air, aching to pierce her very flesh. The girl growled, and looked back from the spot she was once standing that arrows filled, to the villagers once again.

 _Blood. Clouding her vision and filling her nose with the stench._

She had underestimated the human's fighting capability, and because of her assumption, she paid for it by being a victim to the rain of arrows from the sky. She couldn't count exactly how many had pierced her body, nor did she really care to. Biting down onto her lip hard, she mustered up the rest of her strength to escape, moving through the forest with speed that a simple human could not match up to.

It was a long way from the village, and much deeper into the forest where the humans wouldn't dare go to – that much she knew. They were terrified of the monsters that were demons. The cloak on the female's head fell, revealing a light, orange head of hair. Closer to her face, her ears were pointed instead of rounded like a typical human's – indicating that she was not of that species. A soft groan of pain escaped her lips, until she collapsed onto the forest floor, blood soaking around her body.

Amber. The color of the eyes that penetrated her very soul.

The girl hadn't known how long she was unconscious, or dead even. She definitely felt like she was dead, or at least close to it. However, here she was, awake and aware of her surroundings around her. A beautiful demon male was beside her, intently watching her with a cold stare.

Slowly, she attempted to sit up, and speak. "Who are you?" she asked him softly. "What even happened?" with a rub of her head, she looked down to notice how ruined her kimono was, but there was no more blood pouring from her wounds. Come to think of it, she never even felt the pain anymore. Without even acknowledging the male, she opened her kimono and looked. There were no bandages covering her, or even blood and wounds.

"You were killed by humans." the male spoke before she could even comprehend what was happening. "Rather pathetic for a demon to die by humans. You yourself aren't even the low demons. You have a humanoid form, so how did you even die?" his voice was cold, and harsh. His question didn't even come off as a question, but more as a statement which made the girl shudder.

"I am not pathetic. There were just too many of them..." she got quieter as she spoke up angrily at him. "I refused to attack them. Who are you anyways, calling me pathetic for dying which is impossible since I'm alive now?" she showed her fangs to look more aggressive, and rose a brow, waiting for him to answer her.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru." he spoke, not even remotely phased by the girl's glare. "And you were dead, girl. You're lucky that this Sesshomaru was kind enough to bring you back from the dead." he stood up briskly, and turned his back to her, looking over at her over his shoulder. "Get up. Follow me." he ordered. The girl did as told, though she didn't really know why. Was it fear that drove her to follow him? Perhaps, for he was so cold, and his entire demeanor was bone chilling to the very core.

She quickly caught up to his side, matching his pace. "You never even asked for my name." she said softly, hoping to spark up a conversation. "It's Ritzka, you know." She said after awhile of silence. Sesshomaru showed no care to what she was saying, causing her to let out a soft sigh. "Where are you taking me?" No response, again. She crossed her arms behind her back and followed closely, deciding to stay quiet and wait to see where they'd end up.

It seemed like hours of nonstop walking to Ritzka, and it most likely was. She heard what sounded like a little girl's laughter up ahead, so she squinted to try and get a better look through the trees. As the two demons got closer to a small campsite, Ritzka finally found the source of laughing, and blinked as she watched the scene displayed before her. A small toad like being was being chased about by a girl, no older than twelve. After a twig was broken by her foot, all attention was brought onto her, and the lord.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, you're finally back!" The toad begun to cry, and bowed before the demon. He lifted his head and then caught sight of the female, hiding a bit behind the male. He gasped. "Who is this wench that followed you, mi'lord?!"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru finally spoke in a harsh tone. "She is a new servant, and will help take care of Rin." he narrowed his eyes and walked past Jaken. Ritzka could feel her eyes begin to twitch with anger.

"Servant? Excuse me!" she shouted to the 'Lord'. "I am not a servant! I am a strong dog demon, and do not bow to the likes of you!" she clenched her fists at her sides, as the male turned to her, snarling. In a flash, she felt her body against a tree, and a tight hold on her neck. Ritzka opened her eyes to see his once golden eyes, a blood red as he growled at her.

"I will be shown with more respect. You are a disgrace of a dog demon if you allowed yourself to die to filthy humans!" he shouted to her, tightening his hold. Ritzka bit her lower lip, refusing to wail in pain in front of this man. However, she was unable to hold it in when she felt his hand beginning to burn her neck roughly. A yelp jumped from her throat, and frantically, she began thrashing about to make him let go. Instead of getting him to let go, he tightened his hold when her claw hit his cheek, leaving a small line of blood. Dark spots began to fill in Ritzka's vision, and she struggled more until she was let go.

Ritzka wheezed, trying to bring in as much air into her lungs as she could, while she looked around for a place to run. It seemed that Sesshomaru's attention wasn't on her anymore, but to the left of her. She took that opportunity to dash off towards whoever held the demon's attention. Jumping into the clearing, she barely dodged an arrow, glowing purple.

"A demon!" she heard shout, and looked to see a female dressed in strange clothing. "Inuyasha, I thought you said Sesshomaru was here?" She looked to him, accusing the male of a mistake. Ritzka landed on the ground, panting softly and took in his appearance. Silver hair, white dog ears, red clothing, and amber eyes. He was practically identical to Sesshomaru – minus a few things here and there.

"Please!" She yelled and ran to them, causing the young girl, a priestess she had assumed, to draw her bow again. "I'm not here to hurt you! Just save me from him!" Ritzka pointed behind her to reveal Sesshomaru himself, slowly striding towards the small group. She once again landed on the ground, behind the raven haired girl, and watched as the male who was called Inuyasha, drew a sword.

"Trying to take this girl against her will, huh Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said calmly, and sighed. "You never learn." Ritzka watched in awe as the sword the dog drew transformed, resembling a large fang more than a blade itself. Inuyasha stepped forward to Sesshomaru who drew his own sword. "Oh, you got a new sword? Guess you aren't happy with Father's Tenseiga." he laughed idly, and jumped towards him.

Ritzka looked over her shoulder to the rest of the group, a bunch of humans, and small demons. "What is going on..?" she murmured softly, unable to speak louder. The raven lowered her bow once she realized that Ritzka was indeed not a threat, and looked over to the two demons fighting.

"That's Sesshomaru, which you seem to already know. The other is his half brother, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru hates him because he is half demon." She said gently. "Why were you running from Sesshomaru? Not that it's a surprise that you'd be running, but what did he do?" she looked at the girl, noting the marks on her neck and smell of burnt flesh.

Ritzka rubbed her neck gently, and frowned. "He found me dead or something, and brought me back. At least that is what he says. He brought me back to his camp to be his servant, so I tried to run after he attempted to kill me." she explained and moved away from the fight when they began getting more aggressive. "I'm thankful that I was brought back… but I don't want to stay with him if I am only to be a servant."

Ritzka looked at the human, who rubbed her chin slightly in thought. "Maybe you could travel with us?" she offered her. Ritzka practically beamed at the idea. She smiled brightly, and nodded her head.

"Are you sure you want me to? I don't want to be any kind of bother." slowly, she nibbled on her lower lip, turning her attention back to the fight between brothers. Sesshomaru was obviously not winning. Though neither was Inuyasha, from the looks of it. They were equally matched, but the dog Lord was refusing to give up. She heard a shout from Inuyasha, but with the distance, and the sound of blades clashing, she had issues making it out. After Inuyasha spoke, he swung his sword, while yellow demonic energy poured out of it, hitting Sesshomaru directly. When the smoke and demonic energy finally dissipated, Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found.

"Feh, the coward escaped." Inuyasha grumbled, and sheathed his sword. He turned to his group and stared directly at the new female. "Don't tell me she has to come with us Kagome." he scowled and crossed his arms. "I already have to take care of all of you. I don't need another one." At hearing the half demon sound so harsh, just like his brother, Ritzka frowned.

"I see… well no matter. I'm a demon, so I should manage on my own." the girl said softly, and turned on her heel to bid her farewells to the human women. Once she did, she smiled, and sprinted off into the forest. She didn't use her full demonic power so she was at a speed of normal human sprinting. She inhaled the air, hoping to smell the lovely forest air. But she could only smell one thing.

Blood. And a lot of it at that. The stench permeated the air, taking away the smell of the forest pines, and instead, making her growl in disgust at the amount that filled her nose. Sniffing the air, she knew exactly who it belonged to as well. With a sigh and a small hint of worry, she edged closer to his scent cautiously, and gasped when she peered through the trees. There was the supposedly great Dog Demon Lord, laying against a tree and completely defeated. By his half demon brother, no less. A frown worked its way up to her lips while she contemplated what she would do.

Sesshomaru knew that he had been spot by Ritzka long before she even arrived, or stepped out from the tree she was hiding behind. He growled a low, warning growl to her to scare her off, but she never even flinched. Instead, Ritzka narrowed her eyes, a harrumph being the only sound she made while she crouched down beside him.

"It seems you've underestimated your half brother." hearing her voice say such things made his blood boil, and he growled darkly once more. Ritzka sighed in exasperation. "Oh calm down, pup. Just let me help." with a roll of the eyes, she began undoing the top of his kimono to examine the wounds – much to his disapproval. She frowned at the sight. "Well. Luckily, living in the village for 50 years, I learned enough about herbal medicine to be able to tend to this."

Sesshomaru rose a brow, not giving her much of response to her meaningless talk. He then squinted his eyes ever so slightly. "What do you think you're doing, girl?" He demanded when she ran a finger across the wound, pulling bandages out of her kimono.

"What does it look like?" She retorted back, and scoffed, trying to bandage him against his will. "I'm trying to save your butt from your injuries. And injuries from a half breed at that." Ritzka mocked slightly, while she tied the ends of bandages into a tight knot. "That should be fine for awhile." She looked up at the man before her, scanning his features over carefully.

"You ran." He stated bluntly, causing the woman to knit her eyebrows together in confusion. Just what was he trying to get at? "And yet you came back. What is it you seek from me?" Ritzka took in his question and stayed silent for a few moments. It seemed that she was trying to find an answer herself.

"I'm only repaying the favor. You saved my life, so this is the least I could do." She murmured softly, and looked down towards the ground. Her eyes widened slightly when she heard the little girl and imp approaching. Quickly, she backed away from Sesshomaru and hopped up into the tree that he laid against, trying to stay hidden.

"Mi'Lord!" Jaken screeched when he saw the condition that his Lord was in. He started ranting and going on about Sesshomaru's 'stupid half breed brother'. Rin stayed close behind Jaken, before she spoke up. "My Lord, who bandaged your wounds?" She asked, peaking Jaken's attention.

"I smell that stupid woman! Did she touch my Lord?" He squawked in disbelief. Up above, Ritzka frowned and watched quietly. Jaken continued to insult her, completely unaware that she was the there the entire time.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru snapped, causing the imp to freeze and shut up. Sesshomaru was standing, his back turned to his wards. "We're leaving." He spoke calmly, and started to walk off.

"My Lord! What about your wounds?" He shrieked, chasing after the dog. Ritzka narrowed her eyes from the tree top, and swiftly jumped from tree to tree, following their small group. She did her best to go unnoticed, believing that she was succeeding since no one mentioned her presence.

Night soon crept over Sesshomaru's small group, causing them to stop for the little human girl. Sesshomaru rested against a rock, allowing his wounds to try and heal more, while Jaken took the girl to find food. Ritzka watched in silence, assuming that the demon fell asleep. "Why is it that you continue to follow me?" His voice broke the quiet night, causing Ritzka to freeze. She didn't answer, thinking he was talking to another - though she didn't sense anyone near by but his companions. "You may as well come down from the trees, you cannot hide from me." At this, Ritzka gulped and slowly hopped down onto the ground. She eyed him carefully, and sat away from him. "You did not answer my question, girl." He spoke again, causing her to frown.

"I'm not a girl... I'm a full grown demon woman, thank you." She huffed, and looked away from him. "I have nowhere else to go anyway. My village despises me and killed me." Sesshomaru nodded a bit, and gave no response when Jaken and Rin came back with fish to cook. Rin blinked when she saw Ritzka crouched by a tree. Jaken began to protest and demand that the woman leave when his Lord sent him a glare, silencing him mid sentence.

"Are you the one Lord Sesshomaru brought back awhile ago?" The little girl asked Ritzka. She nodded gently and gave a small smile to her. "Are you traveling with us then?" She asked with glee, her eyes lighting up. "Master Jaken doesn't play with me as much as I'd like!"

"Uhm..." she nibbled on her lower lip, wanting to protest, but instead, Rin turned to her Lord.

"Can she please come with us my Lord? I'd love a friend!" She begged to the dog, her brown eyes large and pleading. Sesshomaru looked to his young ward and then turned his head away, closing his eyes.

"If that is what she wishes." Ritzka blinked at his words. Rin then turned to her, jumping up and down.

"Oh will you? Please please please? Lord Sesshomaru can protect you so you're safe with us!" She exclaimed, hoping to convince the female dog before her. Ritzka simply laughed shortly, and patted the small child on the head.

"I suppose if it makes you happy, then I will." Ritzka stood, being taken by the hand by Rin and led to the fire. Once she sat down, she was handed cooked fish by Rin, would she gladly accepted. It wasn't long before the fire had gone out, and everyone was asleep. That is except the two demons who stared at each other the entire night.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks had passed since Ritzka decided to join the Lord's small group, and as much as she hated to admit to it, she enjoyed every second of it. Most of the time when they traveled, she played with Rin and kept her company. Jaken became more comfortable with the female, going as far to occassionally perch on her shoulder from when she had once set him there. He would never confess to it, but Ritzka believed that he enjoyed that spot.

Even the great Dog Demon grew on her. He never spoke much, which Ritzka still hadn't grown accustom to, constantly trying to start up conversations with him. There was just something about him that peaked her interest.

Ritzka gave a goofy smile, thinking about the time she had spent with them already. She was completely lost in her thoughts, trailing behind the group, that she failed to notice when Sesshomaru stopped, and ran into his back.

She let out an 'oof!' When she collided with him, and fell onto her butt. "Oh... sorry." She mumbled, rubbing her butt. His attention wasn't on her. "Lord Sesshomaru, is something the matter?" Ritzka asked uneasily, watching as he drew one of his swords. She blinked, not entirely understanding what was going on. Taking a few steps back from the male demon, she saw the clouds darken a bit from the light grey they were. Up above, a swarm of demons emerged from the clouds, soaring down towards their small group.

"W-Why are they coming down from the mountains?" Ritzka frowned in confusion, staying close behind Sesshomaru. He glared at her, seeing that she wouldn't back away. However, she had her claws extended out, wanting to help him in anyway she could. He rolled his eyes, murmuring something before he swiftly jumped towards the hoard of demons, slashing them to bits as he went. Ritzka waited where she was for a demon or two to get around Sesshomaru so that she could take them down, but instead they stayed on the male. She furrowed her brows together, not understanding why they weren't fanning out. "Something isn't right."

Ritzka looked back to check on Rin and Jaken, who were sitting on top of Ah-Un, Jaken holding his staff up defensively. Ritzka scrunched her nose in disgust, looking at the clouds. "Is this some type of poison I'm smelling?" She said, muffled by her kimono sleeve.

Not long after she spoke, a twister of the miasma swirled towards the ground, a man in the center of it. Ritzka narrowed her eyes as she saw him, a small growl leaving her lips. The man's red eyes looked over Sesshomaru, and then to her. "Aaah, so you have a mate now, Sesshomaru?" He asked with a soft laugh, malice filling his voice. Sesshomaru kept silent, while Ritzka shouted.

"Just who the hell are you?" She easily caught his attention. Indeed, the male was surprised that she hadn't cowered in fear at the sight of him. He rose a brow and smirked.

"Why I am Naraku. And you shouldn't carry such a tone towards me, stupid girl." Naraku vanished completely. Ritzka stepped back slightly, starting to look around, when she bumped into a tree - or so she thought. She froze and spun around, facing the male known as Naraku. Sesshomaru stepped in front of her swiftly, pushing her back. "Lord Sesshomaru, why are you protecting this girl? Do you.. love her perhaps?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Silence, Naraku. Don't speak of such obsurdaties." He snarled, swinging his sword at the strange man, who dissolved in a cloud of miasma. The cloud took the sky, where he planned on escaping - Ritzka hearing him promise to return soon. When the cloud dispersed, she took a gulp and then looked to her lord. "Lord Sesshomaru... who is Naraku?" She said the name very slowly, wondering why it sounded familiar.

"Nothing more than a pathetic half demon." He spoke sharply and turned to face her. He stared down at her while he continued. "Do not allow yourself to fall to Naraku. That makes you even more pathetic." She nodded softly, staring up at him. She couldn't, however, stop a smile from crawling it's way to her features. "And why are you smiling?" He asked, starting to turn. "I don't care, I'm merely curious."

"Because... while you tried to sound mean and harsh, that must be your way of telling me to be careful because you don't want me to die." She smiled wider and blushed lightly. Sesshomaru stared at her, before completely turning away. He started walking off, his noble steed following after him with Rin and Jaken on his back.

"Ritzka, we will leave you behind if you don't catch up." He spoke firmly and Ritzka blinked out of what was a day dream, racing to his side after yelling, "Coming!" She walked beside Ah-Uh, following the small group. "My Lord... where is it that were going?" She asked him after a while of silence, Rin sleeping on the dragon while Jaken sat perched on Ritzka's shoulder. To be entirely honest, she wasn't used to walking the amount that Sesshomaru usually walked, and her feet absolutely ached. It took a moment for an actual response.

"We're going home." He spoke softly, looking over his shoulder to the girl who asked him. His eyes bore into her soul, causing her to blush lightly. He didn't understand why he still continued to let her follow them. There definitely was something... out worldly about her. Nevertheless, he tore himself from these strange thoughts, refusing to allow it, and continued to lead them all to his home.

Ritzka really wasn't sure what she expected for Sesshomaru's home to be like. Sure, she knew he was a lord, so it'd be natural to have a small palace. But THIS. This was definitely unexpected. "It's...gorgeous.." she muttered in awe. Jaken nodded on her shoulder.

"Just wait until you see the interior. It's just as magnificent as Lord Sesshomaru himself!" Ritzka chuckled lightly at Jaken's comment, and followed closely behind her Lord in excitement to see the castle. Indeed, it turned out to be as Jaken said. It was absolutely breath taking. Rin ran ahead of her, giggling and into a room that she believed to be Rin's room. Jaken too, jumped off her shoulder and went to do his own thing.

"My Lord, will I be in the servant's quarters?" She asked him hesitantly, praying that wouldn't be so. A sound reverberated through the room, and Ritzka learned it came from Sesshomaru. Was that... a laugh? Surely not..

"Thats ridiculous. You are not a servant, Ritzka." He spoke coolly. "Follow me." She did as told, tailing behind the dog as he shifted through the many halls, stopping at a large door. "This will be your room." Gripping the handle, Sesshomaru opened the door, and Ritzka's hands flew to her mouth.

"Its ginormous...!" She gasped, and took a step inside the room. It was royalty to put it simply. Gold and red splayed across the room, making it look extravagant. "Are... are you sure this isn't YOUR room? It looks more fitting for a lord..." she mumbled, and ran her fingers over the silk bedding.

"This is where you stay. I am across the hall." He responded to her and went to close the door. Before he did, Ritzka stopped him by calling his name. "Thank you for taking me in, my lord." She whispered to him gently, and gave a light smile. The dog nodded in response, leaving the room after he muttered to her, loud enough for her keen ears to catch.

"Do not address me with formalities unless I tell you to." And with that, he was gone, leaving a shocked female demon in the doorway. Sesshomaru strode down the corridors, and entered his room. He exhaled a long, exasperated sigh as he sat down at his desk.

Why did he tell her not to address him as her lord? He just told her that they were equals, essentially. He frowned at the thought of her. The cherry blossom scent that emitted from her body made him feel high, and as if he were in a drunken state. He didn't understand why this female, of all the others made him feel different. Was it because she didn't bow down to him and beg for him to ravish her like all the others would do to him? She most certainly proved to be more powerful than that of the royal little princesses, saving Rin and Jaken from various dangers when he would be away to take care of business.

It was then, at that moment of thought, that he realized how different she was. How formidable of an opponent she was. How worthy of him she was. How great of a mate she'd make. He wanted her. More than ever, he thought, wanted her to be at his side as the Lady of the Western lands that he ruled. It was her that he wanted to provide him an heir to the throne.

He cursed. Was he no better than his father? Succumbing to something so closely related to love? Sesshomaru slammed his pen down that he had previously been using to write with, running his hand through his silver hair. He wanted to just pretend these thoughts never existed, and move on. Love. He practically snorted at that word. Sesshomaru was the killing machine, the most frightening being in the entire Western Lands. He refused to follow in his father's footsteps. But.. he knew he couldn't deny the strange feeling he began to feel for her. Was this...love?

Preposterous. He stood up quickly, walking over to his balcony. He looked over the terrain and into his garden, and some of the land he ruled over. His keen ears picked up small laughter and he looked down to see Rin and Ritzka making flower crowns. Ritzka had just set the rose crown on the little girls head with a soft giggle while Rin placed a crown of lilies on her babysitter. Ritzka reached up to lightly touch it and went to look up at the little girl. Instead of seeing her brown eyes, she met golden ones.

"Oh.. hello... Sesshomaru." She hesitated on his name, still finding it bizarre to call to him so casually. Sesshomaru stared at her for a few moments, before he nodded, making it clear he heard her. His eyes moved to the top of her head at the flower crown. "Oh... sorry. Guess demons shouldn't participate in such human like games." She chuckled in embarrassment, removing the crown.

In an instant, the crown was out of her hands and in her Lord's. She thought he'd be angry at her and scold her for acting so humanly. Instead, he did something she'd never suspect. He placed it atop her head, and brushed her hair back. "This suites you better." He said to her, causing red to rush up to her cheeks. Ritzka went to speak up, but before she could, a guard came to Sesshomaru, bowing.

"My Lord, your mother has arrived with a special guest." He spoke loudly and confidently. "She's waiting in the dining hall."


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru stepped into the dining hall, Ritzka and his young ward trailing behind. She peeked over his shoulder and gaped at the women before her. The older one, clad in beautiful silk kimonos, had the same stoic expression as her lord, and the same long silky white hair as well. She believed her to be the mother of Sesshomaru. The second woman who stood behind her, was dressed nearly the same, but with black hair tied up.

"Sesshomaru, you should learn to visit your mother once in awhile. I haven't seen you in hundreds of years." The woman said in mock, watching her son frown. "Anyways... since I stopped to visit, let's talk over dinner shall we? I heard the maids and servants are preparing a meal." She smiled, though it was beyond obvious it was fake. She noticed Ritzka and Rin standing behind Sesshomaru. "Oh? A human girl and a demon woman? Servants perhaps?" She rose a brow.

Ritzka felt herself seething with anger at the fact that she would be reduced to a servant to this woman. Before she could actually speak up and give the Lady a piece of her mind, Sesshomaru did. "These are my wards. They'll be attending our meal with us." He spoke calmly. Ritzka frowned, knowing full well that she wasn't a ward, but sighed, knowing that had to do. She followed her Lord, taking hold of Rin's hand, and went to the dining hall, sitting at Sesshomaru's right hand side, much to his surprise. Rin sat next to her, and Sesshomaru's mother sat by the strange girl on the left side.

"Mother, why did you bring Lady Ayumi to my home?" He questioned her, while Rin started digging in. Ritzka blinked at the mention of the female being a lady and then frowned softly, looking at her food.

"Why I thought that was obvious, Sesshomaru." She smiled. "We're extending your lands to the east. This of course means that you and Lady Ayumi will have to bed and mate." She spoke like there was no problem having this done. "It'll take place after Naraku's defeat." Ritzka lifted her head, to see Lady Ayumi smile sweetly to her lord. Ritzka choked on her food, regained her composure and scoffed ever so slightly.

"And why is nothing but a pathetic ward scoffing at me?" She rose a brow. "Don't tell me you thought you could have Lord Sesshomaru?" She giggled at the thought, seeing Ritzka avert her eyes. "You'll be lucky if you even get a male to force himself on you during the season." Knowing she'd be punished, she bit her tongue before she set her cloth down.

"I do not have to have a male force himself on me, nor do I have to flaunt around like some wretch like you there." She spoke calmly, trying to act like Sesshomaru would, and then smiled to the female. Ayumi narrowed her eyes and looked towards Sesshomaru's direction. Ritzka blinked. She had thought he would find it amusing, but instead felt anger pour off of his being. Ritzka raised her head to look at her lord, and saw the red leaking into his eyes. She gave him an apologetic look, frightened that he was so mad at her.

Sesshomaru was pissed to say the least. Sure, he thought it was rather amusing but she _disrespected_ him. In front of his mother and apparently, betrothed. She was out of line and _deserved_ punishment. That's what he had decided. But how to punish her? He ground his teeth together, apologized to his mother and excused himself, all while grabbing the collar of Ritzka's kimono. She squeaked softly and flinched, almost, _almost_ causing him to soften and go easy on her.

He continued to drag her through the corridors, growling lowly when she would struggle until she quieted to a small whimper. He entered his bed chambers and threw her onto the bed with force. Before Ritzka could react, the male was on top of her, raising his hand to strike her. Ritzka cried out when his hand came into contact with her skin, thrashing against him in defense. She attempted to keep him from touching her, going as far as to accidently scratch his face.

Red clouded his vision. She _struck_ him. And drew blood on top of that. He barred his teeth in a menacing snarl, and grabbed her by her hair.

"I'm sorry!" She cried out in fright. "I didn't mean to scratch you..!" It was too late - Sesshomaru was completely enraged. His arm shot out and grabbed her by the throat, ceasing any air or noise to escape the poor girl. She shut her eyes tightly, refusing to look at her lord while he hurt her. Sesshomaru snarled violently, sinking his claws into her flesh, and squeezed around her windpipe. The faintest whimper came out of her mouth, causing the male to strike her once more.

Sesshomaru kept up his relentless attacks on the small girl, until finally he had believed she had enough, leaving him satisfied. "Do not ever disrespect me again." He snarled, turning on his heel to leave. However, not before he called over his shoulder, "Be sure to clean my bed, and clean yourself up." With that said, he sauntered off, slamming the door behind him.

Completely disheveled, Ritzka did as told with complete silence. She took the time to clean up the blood out of her Lord's room. The floors were mopped up with a hand rag, and the room was put back together almost as if what occurred was only a nightmare. Ritzka paused, glancing at the floor as she cleaned. Absentmindedly, her hand lightly ran over her cheek and down to her neck. The female winced and let out a small hiss of pain. The wounds were already healing but they weren't healing as fast as any other demon's wounds could. She'd have to bandage herself up, she told herself and stood ever so slowly to stalk out into the hall.

A look to her left. A look to the right. Satisfied with no one around the premises, she scuttled down the hallway, trying to find the room where bandages would be. A study, a playroom, a bedroom. She mentally cursed herself, finding that she would need to ask for the materials she required. She took a few deep breaths and turned to the direction of the dining area. She pushed open the door and glanced at everyone inside. Rin and Jaken looked absolutely flabbergasted and concerned, but knew better than to say anything. Ayumi snorted, practically choking on her food at the sight of her. His mother acted like she never entered the room. And then Sesshomaru. He also didn't even glance up to her with his mother, and continued to pick at his food. She cleared her throat before she spoke.

"I am in need of bandages if I am to cover this up and heal properly." Her voice was extremely scratchy from the poison that burned her throat. "And something to take care of burns… My lord." She finished with narrowed eyes. He looked over to her finally. Ritzka looked away from him, waiting for an answer.

"And why can you not just heal yourself?" He inquired and watched her closely. He was surprised he had to admit. He thought Ritzka would avoid him and be afraid, but here she was demanding supplies from him. Ritzka pulled him out of his thoughts with a sigh.

"I cannot heal these wounds as fast as I would like, and besides, my _lord_ ," she spat out the last word venomously. "If I recall, you ordered that I clean up." Sesshomaru eyed her carefully, and then turned away, closing his eyes.

"Jaken." At the name, Jaken shot up, standing next to Sesshomaru. "Go clean her up." He commanded.

"Yes milord!" He turned on his heel and grabbed the bottom of Ritzka's kimono, leading her to their infirmary. It stayed silent on the walk, Jaken not knowing what to ask, and Ritzka too upset and angry to speak. "Here we go.." He mumbled, setting her by the seat. "There's bandages and herbs here." After all of the medicine was out, Ritzka lowered her kimono, allowing the small imp to wrap up any wounds and place herbs on her burns. The entire time, she seemed to be daydreaming, staring off at a wall or certain object while she thought.

"Miss Ritzka," Jaken started, startling the girl by surprise at his voice. "I shouldn't really go against mi'lord, but…" He took a breath. "He had no right." Ritzka looked to him, rolling her lips together in silence, seeming to mull it over in her head. She gave a light smile and nodded in slight agreement.

"He should be over it soon, I hope…" she mumbled quietly, moving to allow Jaken to finish bandaging her. When he was finally done, Jaken gathered the remaining supplies, and left her on her own. When he was gone, Ritzka sighed gently, and pulled herself onto her feet. Stepping out into the hallway, she searched around for what seemed to be ages, trying to search for her room. Finding a larger door, she opened it, seeing a bedroom. Without even thinking, Ritzka hurried inside, closing the door behind her.

Saying she felt exhausted was an understatement. She was sore, but at least she could feel her wounds already healing underneath the bandages. She was tired both physically and mentally. She -

She froze when her rump hit the bed. How could she have been so stupid! This wasn't her room at all. Ritzka looked around frantically, hoping to find some escape route that would lead outside. The door handle turned, her elven like ears twitching slightly, and she reacted fast.

Sesshomaru could've sworn he smelled the girl in _his_ quarters. But why not her own? He mulled the various ideas over in his head, narrowing his eyes slightly while he grabbed the handle. Quickly, the door swung open. Everything seemed normal. His room was freshly cleaned from his previous order after he beat the girl. Nothing was out of place, except… The bedspread looked as if someone had been in here. He sauntered over to it, running his hand across it lightly. A thump.

In a flash Sesshomaru had grabbed whatever was underneath the bed, and threw it on the bedspread. There was a small noise from the intruder. He barred his teeth slightly. "What are you doing in my room?" he questioned, sounding more like a demand. Ritzka grabbed his wrists, trying to pry his hands from her clothing.

"I tried to find my room… I don't know where anything is, and thought this was mine… at first." she finished quietly, feeling her eyes brim with tears. "I really didn't mean to, my lord… please do not punish me again." she whimpered. Sesshomaru's hands tore away from her, and he stared at her. She was _frightened_ by him. Of course, he was the killing perfection, and was well known throughout the lands, but knowing that this female cowered underneath of him tugged at his heart. What was she doing to him?

He gave into his instincts, and instead of punishing her, gently ran his clawed hand down her cheek. She flinched away, thinking he was about to hit her, but was more than surprised. Her eyes shot open, and she looked up at him. Sesshomaru's thumb brushed against her eye, wiping the tears that threatened to escape away, and let out a breath.

"I am sorry." she didn't think she heard him right. The Lord of the Western Lands apologizing to someone such as her? Preposterous.

"I...what?" the girl was at a loss for words. She sniffled lightly, looking up to him. His clawed hand continued to caress her cheek.

"I do not need to repeat myself. You have keen hearing." He scowled slightly, however not hiding the playful tint in his voice. "Ayumi should not have said that to you. And I should not have been so harsh." He sat up, allowing the female to get out from underneath of him. Ritzka brought her knees close to her chest, mumbling.

"Thank you my Lord… I apologize for being rude to your betrothed." Narrowing her eyes, she looked down to the floor. She heard a soft chuckle.

"Believe me, I didn't choose this." He then grabbed a hold of her chin, making her look to him. She felt a spark in the air, their eyes connected to the other's. Ritzka's cheeks heated up, turning a small shade of pink.

"I…" She paused, wanting so badly to say it. She rested her hand against his, sighing gently. "I should probably head to my room… It's about dark." She whispered, going to stand up, but not before bravely placing a tender kiss on her Lord's cheek.

She stepped across the hall and into her own bed chambers, removing her outer kimono, and practically collapsing onto the bed. Ritzka curled up underneath of the silk blankets, her nude body being concealed, and looked up at the ceiling. Silence surrounded the room, until finally her eyes closed and her breathing slowed. All was quiet, except a door quietly creaking open…


	4. Chapter 4

Light started to peer in through the window, signaling to Ritzka that it was dawn. She stretched, starting to rise out of bed, when she felt something touch her outstretched hand. Shooting out of bed, Ritzka looked back to find none other than her Lord laying comfortably in her bed, wearing only his bottoms. Feeling her face heat up, she gulped and fumbled with her words.

"My Lord… Why are you…?" She was quickly interrupted by a soft growl.

"I told you not to address me with formalities unless ordered to, Ritzka." He spoke firmly. "And as for being in here, this is my castle and I may lay wherever I please." Her brows furrowed together at his reasonings, albeit logical, for being in her room, in her bed, even.

"I suppose that makes sense." She mumbled softly, still flustered at the fact that they had essentially slept together. The male however, was unfazed at the event, and sat up. "What will Ayumi think…?" She asked him, blinking. He snorted before speaking a calm response.

"I do not care about what she thinks." Quickly, he stood, dressed, and strode to the door. "Come now, we are going to find Naraku." With that said, he exited the room, leaving Ritzka to collect herself and hurry on to join him in his search.

Days had gone by since Sesshomaru had set out in search of Naraku. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru had told Ayumi to stay at the castle with his mother, and Ritzka to stay by his side - much to her liking. However, Sesshomaru hadn't gone near her, practically ignoring her completely. She knew that there was ultimately nothing she could do about it, but it still caused a tug at her heart. It wasn't until later into one of the nights, when Jaken and Rin were asleep, that she attempted to confront her lord. He hadn't been near their camp, staying only close enough to sense immediate danger. Ritzka stood, making her way through the dense forest, and quietly got closer.

Sesshomaru immediately sensed that Ritzka was quickly coming towards him from the camp that they had set up, and he trained his eyes on where he knew she would be coming from. Knowing that she was on her way to speak to him, his face fell into a monotone frown. She was nearing her heat cycle quickly, and he was trying his hardest to ignore it. He refused to mate her. Especially when he was betrothed, despite the fact that he felt something for Ritzka and not Ayumi. He wanted to hurry away, but a quick look told him that she was already upon him.

"My lord, why is that you've avoided me as of late? I haven't done something wrong, have I?" She paused for a moment. "Or does this have something to do with the.. With our..." She tripped over her words, trying to phrase them together coherently."Sharing of beds?" Ritzka's cheeks reddened slightly at her words, grateful to have finally said them but scared of what might come next. Sesshomaru, however, surprised her.

"Are you really that stupid?" He snapped, causing the female to flinch in shock. She tried to respond, but lost her voice. "You're nearing your heat. And I have someone that I have to mate with." He narrowed his eyes, trying to ignore the rip in his own chest as he spoke.

"I-I'm sorry..." She whispered inaudibly. "I've never experienced... Heat, so I didn't know." She mumbled, and the dog lord's eyes widened. He understood now. She wasn't even considered a woman yet. She had no clue of the effect that she caused him, and his scolding only hurt her worse than it should have. His face lost its cold demeanor, and his eyes softened.

"Do not apologize." He stood over her. "I was not aware that you've yet to become a woman." He watched her start to nibble her lip as she nodded in response. He felt so close to sighing, but instead ran his hand through her hair. "Why do you do this to me…?" He murmured more to himself than anyone else, yet it still caught the girl's attention.

"D-Do what...?" She asked him, feeling a strange feeling course through her body. She watched him closely, seeing him take a deep breath, that only he knew the true purpose of; inhaling her scent.

"Make me want you..." He whispered, and she gasped softly. He ran his hand under her chin and pulled her closer to him until his lips touched hers. Ritzka quickly gave into the kiss, hesitantly wrapping her arms around his neck and effectively deepening their moment. She felt a shiver run down her spine when the male growled against her mouth, moving slightly to shove her against a tree. A gentle moan left her lips, and they pulled away for air. It took a moment for Ritzka to catch her breath, mumbling his name sensually. Sesshomaru shook his head and backed up.

He scooped the female into his arms, resting at the base of a tree far enough from the camp, and placed her on his lap. He inhaled, and practically shuddered. Ritzka had finally entered her heat cycle, and her scent was absolutely tantalizing. Unconsciously, he pressed her down against him, and grumbled, satisfied with the small sound she made in response. Immediately, he attacked her neck, kissing and nibbling up and down, while he held her tightly. She tilted her head a bit to the side, instinctively giving him better access, and started slowly wiggling her hips. Sesshomaru smirked against her skin, going to move his hand from the small of her back to between her legs. Sesshomaru growled softly when he noticed how submissive she was - she must not have realized the implications she had created by tilting her head. Sesshomaru's elongated fangs brushed across her soft skin, until he found the perfect spot. There, he held her down tightly and bit into her flesh hard.

The female yelled out, squirming against his body to pull away, but he held her there, waiting until he was done. The dog demon retracted his fangs from her delicate skin and kissed the spot he bit lightly. No bruise had littered her neck, and instead of any puncture marks, a mark, similar to that of the moon on the male's forehead rested in place. Ritzka was panting above him, calming herself from the pain she had previously felt, and then gulped.

"S-Sesshomaru…" She whispered, trying to get her Lord's attention. However, he ignored her, gently placing her onto the ground while he climbed over top of her. He lifted her kimono bottom so that she would be decent, in case another would see their activities. He himself discarded his armor, opened his kimono top, and finally lowered his pants, grumbling softly in his chest. Ritzka couldn't stop the blush that rose to her cheeks and spread through her face. She shuddered, feeling her precious lord move over her, and capture her lips with his just as he pushed himself inside of her.

Sesshomaru, needless to say, showed no mercy to the fragile female that he fornicated with. He kept his attacks up for hours, the young female begging for him, and panting tiredly. Finally, when he decided she had endured enough, he allowed sleep to overcome her. Sesshomaru sat up, leaning against the tree while she slept against him, and frowned. He was betrothed. Sure, he didn't care for the woman he was to mate with, but he had no say in it. He then noticed the purple mark that rested on his bedded lover's neck, and held back a sigh. He had marked her. Someone who wasn't his betrothed. What would his mother think? Hell, what would AYUMI think?

Feeling her stir, he tried to relax, thinking that he would just deal with it in the morning before they set back off in search of Naraku. He could sense that they were getting close to him, and his half breed brother as well. Sesshomaru, not needing to sleep, stayed still for the rest of the night while Ritzka slept snuggled up to him.

It was daytime when Ritzka finally awoke. She had realized by then, that she was no longer on the ground. Fear overtook her dazed form, and she thrashed about, being dropped onto her rump. A small yelp escaped her lips, and she rubbed the lower mounds of flesh with a groan. "You are so stupid." a low voice spoke up, causing Ritzka to look. Green eyes met Amber, and she frowned.

"Where are we?" She asked, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks. "This isn't where we were last night…" She then attempted to stand, Sesshomaru looking down at her before he took her hand and began to walk.

"We're on our way back to the palace. We'll stay there until your cycle runs through and after we talk to mother." He grimaced at the end of his sentence. Ritzka subconsciously nibbled on her lip and followed his stride. They walked silently for a few hours, until Ritzka could see the palace in the distance. Guards and maids rushed out to greet their lord and, unbeknownst to them, their new lady. Almost as soon as they reached the gates, his servants froze.

"M-My Lord… Lady Ayumi will…" she started once she noticed that his scent had been mixed with hers - thus why the servants stared. Ritzka took a shuddered breath, and smiled at the help sheepishly. Without a word, their lord brushed past them and into his home, while the frail girl followed behind closely. She couldn't help but frown when her Lord's mother and betrothed stood inside the entrance, eager to greet him. Ayumi was quick to hurry to her intended, that is, until she abruptly stopped. She sniffed the air slowly, as if trying to make sense of this scent. Meanwhile, Ritzka hid behind Sesshomaru, only peeking around ever so slightly. Ayumi's head immediately snapped towards her, and then to her betrothed in shock.

"You mated with this...this… Low life girl?" Her voice raised, red slowly leaking into her irises as the anger took over. Ritzka grabbed ahold of her lord's haori tightly, and stayed as close as possible to him so she would be protected. Sesshomaru kept a calm demeanor as he answered her.

"She had slipped into heat. I had no control over myself." Ritzka felt her eyebrows knit together. Since when did he ever explain himself? Ayumi's aura spiked at the explanation, and clenched her fists tightly.

"You _marked_ her!" She shouted. "We are betrothed and it is for the good of our lands!" Sesshomaru stayed silent, the same cold, stoic expression on his face. Sesshomaru's mother, however, glared at both her son and the girl he had placed his mark upon.

"And so exactly what do we do with this girl?" She spat out, her tone revealing nothing but hostility. "Clearly she can't stay here. Ayumi is to be your mate. Not her." Ritzka stepped away from her Lord, and looked at the two other women, feeling her nerves setting themselves on edge.

"Can't he just get rid of this… Mark.. and give it to her?" She spoke quietly, resenting the words that left her lips. She looked down towards the ground. She flinched as she heard a shrill voice exclaim "Are you that stupid?!" from Ayumi. The collar of her kimono was grabbed and she was lifted up by the taller girl.

Ritzka's breath caught in her throat as she tried to apologize, but she couldn't seem to find the words to staunch the woman's rage.

"Ayumi, release her at once." Spoke the stoic voice of Sesshomaru. Ayumi looked befuddled, and dropped her jaw.

"We are supposed to be mates!" She shouted. "You must get rid of her now!" Her eyes were a dark red, and she glared between her mate-to-be and the girl. Sesshomaru stepped in front of Ritzka as soon as she was dropped.

"I will do no such thing." He scowled, keeping him regal posture. "The fault does not lie with her for what happened. She will not be punished for it." Ayumi seemed at the edge of a tantrum. She turned towards his mother, her teeth clenched.

"You will still bed and mate with her, boy." She glared to her defiant son. "Since you cannot seem to keep to yourself, I will make preparation for the two of you to bed tonight." At the words that left her mouth, Ritzka took the smallest of steps back. She looked to Sesshomaru for his response, knowing that his response would never please everyone.

"Very well then." He spoke, finally. With a glance to his mate-to-be, he said "Once I mark Ayumi, the girl's mark shall disappear." He spoke gently, though his words seemed to cut into Ritzka's heart, illogically. His mother grinned, pleased with her son's obedience.

"Excellent. Take her to your chambers, yes?" She pushed Ayumi towards him, and then looked to the other female. "And put her in the chambers below until her… Cycle runs out." A grimace crossed her features, and she watched as her son nodded, sending servants to escort her to the chambers.

They led her downstairs, past the servant's quarters. "Where are we going?" She questioned softly, slowing her pace. However, she was pushed by the servant behind her.

"To the chambers where you'll be." The bulkier of the two said harshly. "Now move it!" She gulped, wanting to go anywhere but down the long flights of stairs, and beginning to get a bad feeling. They stopped at the end of the stone steps, and she noticed above all else that the room was uncomfortably dank. It smelled almost musty, and seemed that mold began to coat the walls.

"This seems more like a dungeon…" She mumbled, being brought to a room that resembled a cell more than anything. The servants ignored her and pushed her inside.

"This is where you will stay until your cycle runs through. And until the lord and lady have mated." the large one said, his expression remaining stern as he turned away. The smaller one glanced back towards her, his expression becoming softer as his eyes issued an inaudible apology, but he had turned around before she could respond. Once they finished, the cell door was slammed and locked. Ritzka furrowed her brows, and looked around the cell. Skeletons riddled the floor, and there was a pungent smell of blood about the room. She looked towards one of the cleaner corners, and sat down in it. Casting her eyes to the ceiling, she pondered just how long she would be here. The whole night? Days? Weeks even?

"He wouldn't do that to me…" She whispered to herself, and then stopped, her voice growing quieter. "...would he?" Sure, she hadn't known him for as long as the others have, and may not have known his true intentions, but she felt and believed that he wouldn't be so… entirely cruel towards her. Ritzka was instantly snapped out of her thoughts by a searing pain in her neck. She yelled out instinctively, her hand clamping around the spot where that stupid mark littered her neck. It felt as if it was scorching her flesh, and sent the sensation throughout her entire body as it intensified. She could barely think over the terrible pain that coursed through her body, but one of the only thoughts that made it through was "What does this mean? Why is this happening?" repeating over and over in her mind.

"Seems he's in his chambers.." She finally whispered, a soft chuckle leaving her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Ritzka was sleepless for several nights. Her mark burned her continuously, and the girl's entire being was filled with grief. "I'm stupid…" She mumbled to herself, her body exhausted and weak. "I am forgotten. I'll probably rot in this hell hole." It wasn't until about the fifth night of her imprisonment, that her mark finally ceased to burn. Knowing that the two must have finished their mating, the female finally let herself doze off for an hour or so of much needed sleep. The mark let her rest, and she was grateful for it, even in spite of the implications. She had become so accustomed to the human habits, that even being a demon, she needed sleep daily.

The girl was startled from her slumber by the creaking of the metal door unlocking and opening. She blinked a couple of times, her eyes needing to adjust to the light, and she was promptly jerked to her feet, emitting a quiet gasp. She was roughly dragged, against her will, down the corridors by the stranger, and led to a door that looked quite like an exit, as far as she could gather. The door opened to the bright sun, signaling to her that it was sometime around midday. He tossed her out, and she barely managed to catch herself on the ground.

"Lady Ayumi has ordered you to be removed from the castle grounds at once!" A tall male glowered before her. "If you prefer to live, and to not be ravished by the many wild demons that rule this forest, I suggest you run." He spoke darkly, glaring at her with a small glint in his eyes. Ritzka scurried backwards on the ground, scrambling to her feet and moving to leave as quickly as possible. She promptly scanned her surroundings, and took off into the dense patch of trees before her, concentrating on avoiding any obstacles that would hamper her escape. She kept on, following a scent she caught that was very familiar to her.

Sesshomaru laid in his bed, still naked and with the female he had copulated with clinging to his side. She had practically refused to remove herself from him, so he had stayed there for the majority of the day. He gazed up to the ceiling and finally stood, dressing himself. "I have some business that I must attend to." He told her, signaling that she wasn't to follow. He exited his room, not waiting or caring for a response from Ayumi. He abruptly noticed upon walking into the hallway that he could not smell Ritzka's scent in her own chambers. He paused for a moment, inhaling the air in search of any clue as to where she had run off to, and caught the faintest of scents leading downstairs.

"Strange." He muttered, striding down the long flight of stairs towards the cells. He stepped into the first cell, and her scent immediately hit him like a brick. Why had she even been down here? He scanned the vicinity of the cell block for her, but failed. The lord clenched his fists and stormed back up the stairs, intending to demand information from the first servant he found.

He found one of the servants rather quickly, and grabbed the male by the throat, yanking him off of his feet and into the air. "Where is the girl!?" He snarled venomously, his aura spiking as his anger rose. The servant yelped in fright.

"'My Lord!" He shouted. "Lady Ayumi ordered for her to be sent to the catacombs and then to be released from the castle grounds, sir!" Sesshomaru's eyes lifted incrementally as he understood the implications of his speech.

"She did.. what!?" He growled darkly, dropping the male to the floor and turning around, intending to find Ayumi.

"I'm going to wring her neck." He angrily hurried up the stairs in search of his damnable mate. He rushed into his quarters, but Ayumi was nowhere to be found. Another growl reverberated in his throat as he turned to leave and slammed the door.

Ritzka was roaming on the outer edge of the Western Lands, trying desperately to find the scent she had been seeking. Her kimono appeared disheveled, with rips and branches covering the entirety of it. Her hair was tangled and wet, having suffered through a steady rain that had kept up since she had fled, though it had stopped early into the current day. Her ears twitched ever so slightly at a distant voice that she almost lifted her nose and used her most powerful sense to search for the source. Catching the scent again, she darted off, coming to a small campfire, around which sat a group of familiar humans. "I.. Er, Hello! I don't know if any of you remember me." She said softly, the group recoiling from the shock of the new arrival.

"Ritzka!" Beamed a feminine voice. Kagome stood and hurried over to her new friend, stopping suddenly before her. "Oh my.. What happened to you?" She grabbed Ritzka's wrist, leading her to the campfire to dry off. With a sigh, the female demon recounted the story of her absence, going into detail about her time with her beloved Lord.

"So… You and Sesshomaru.." Inuyasha began, his eye twitching slightly.

"Are nothing." Ritzka finished solemnly. "He now has a mate, and he tossed me out as if I were nothing. It's apparent to me now that he was only using me." It stung her to let the words roll off of her tongue, but she was glad to have come clean to her friends about what had happened. They offered the demoness some of their food, to which she accepted gingerly. She ate in the company of the humans and few demons, the girls taking her to clean up. Afterwards, the fire had dimmed, and everyone had managed to fall asleep, save for Ritzka.

"Where is she!" Sesshomaru roared in his mate's face, his eyes a dark crimson red. Ayumi cowered back at his rage, letting out a slight gulp and trying to regain her composure.

"The guards disposed of her. You shouldn't even be worrying about her, she isn't your mate, nor will she ever be!" She shouted back, earning an angry slap from Sesshomaru in retaliation. He growled, exiting the castle, and looked towards the sky. His eyes grew darker, and his being slowly twisted until it most closely resembled that of a large white dog - his true demon form. Sesshomaru took to the skies, trying desperately to follow Ritzka's scent in order to find her.

Days had gone by, and Ritzka continued to travel with Kagome and her small group. From what Ritzka had gathered, they too were in pursuit of Naraku. Despite their common goal, they had not encountered Inuyasha's brother, much to the demon's surprise. "I'm sure he'll show up!" Kagome chimed in when it came up, trying to be optimistic for her friend.

"Maybe, but he might not even realize I'm gone." She chuckled, shrugging off her encouragement. Inside, she felt a great pain where Sesshomaru had been in her heart. It tore at her that he would just… Abandon her like he did. She should've known all along that it was coming, at least, that's what she had to keep telling herself. Ayumi and Sesshomaru were to remain betrothed. They were both of high status. Of royalty. She was not anything of the sort.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Kagome, who was yanking on the sewn sleeve of her kimono. "Did you hear me? Hel-looo?" She waved in front of the girl's face and gave her a slight worried look. "I said that Inuyasha can smell Naraku up ahead. You've never met him before, have you?" Ritzka shook her head in response. Looking ahead, beyond where Inuyasha stood, she saw a dark figure in a cover that resembled baboon skin.

"That's him." She muttered to her friend. "Although he just hides under that baboon cowl." Kagome drew her bow, finished with the annoyingly one sided conversation and wanting to help out her the half-demon who was already angrily swinging his sword at the man. Ritzka watched as the humans aided in this small quarrel, fighting futilely against Naraku. She flexed her claws, realizing that she should probably attempt to be of use, and leapt forward. She cut through the insects that filled the air and acted as a barrier to their master.

"Stupid bugs." She scoffed, knocking the few in front of her down. When her feet touched the ground, she looked up to their enemy. He chuckled mockingly.

"Ah, the girl that followed Lord Sesshomaru around for months." he turned to her, a creepy grin etching its way into his features. She let out a small gasp when a tentacle attached to his body shot out and grabbed ahold of her, bringing the girl closer to him. "Wha-?! Why are you out here?" Inuyasha yelled in surprise, attempting to get to the both of them. He desperately wanted to free Ritzka from Naraku's grasp, but his view was blocked by the miasma cloud. And so they waited for her return, an air of hopelessness descending upon them.

"Let me go, you demon scum." She growled softly, struggling against his vine-like arms. Ritzka looked around, direly needing to find a way to free herself from his embrace. She wiggled herself up and bit down into the vines, hoping it would be enough to even loosen his grip. Instead, a thick burst of poisonous miasma spit out onto her face, suffocating her with its toxic stench. She let go immediately, coughing and wheezing for fresh air. Naraku only laughed again at her futile struggle.

"Stupid girl! My whole body is made of that very same miasma!" He held onto her tighter. "Why Sesshomaru kept you around, I haven't a clue." Ritzka groaned softly, as he droned on, her senses becoming dull and muddied. "Maybe I should use you as bait…" He whispered, grinning to his subject as the idea unraveled in his mind. Striking up another evil din of poisonous laughter, his body swirled with the unfathomably dark miasma that surrounded him and closed upon the two of them, the poor demoness still entangled in his grasp. Once the miasma was cleared, her human companions stood and stared in disbelief, discovering that Ritzka was now gone without a trace.


	6. Chapter 6

All the demoness could grasp, in her delusional state, was that she had been moved to another cell. With a grunt, she rubbed her head and sat up, immediately wanting to get a better look at her surroundings. The entire room, her cell included, was dreary - much more than her Lord's dungeons. In a flash of memory, everything that had happened came back to her and she leapt to her feet. The girl threw herself at the cell door, trying as hard as she possibly could to break it down, kicking and slamming herself against it with instant fervor. She wasn't home, she told herself. She was being held prisoner by the foul Naraku. After summoning as much strength as she could use and attacking the cage once more, her strength finally ebbed from her and she stopped her fruitless efforts. A gasp broke through her lips when she felt a searing pain shoot up her back and through her neck. Blood rolled down her chin, and the girl collapsed onto the cold concrete floor.

A large white dog, who had been bounding through the forest, ceased his movement, and a long drawn out whine rumbled out of his throat. The canine hit the ground, his snout down to the dirt while he sniffed furiously. His tail began to swish about behind when he finally caught onto the scent he had been sniffing out, and hurried off to follow it, trees and other foliage being smashed down by his massive paws.

"Get up!"

Feeling her body being suddenly yanked to her feet, her eyes opened. Naraku stood, his eyes seeming playful. "It seems that your precious Lord is here." He grinned, and brought her close to his face. Holding under her chin, he forced her head to the side and nibbled her earlobe, causing the girl to shudder.

"Let's go greet him, shall we?" He held his arm around her, forcing her to stay up against him while he walked to the front gates. Ritzka winced as she felt her mark flare up when they finally reached the gates. Standing before them was the giant dog lord, snarling at the sight before him. A red mist swirled around him, consuming his body and being replaced by his humanoid form when the it finally dissipated.

"Naraku, release her at once." Demanded Sesshomaru, who narrowed his eyes at the scene displayed. Ritzka jerked a bit from Naraku, trying to take a step forward, but his grip on her tightened and he grabbed her chin.

"I'm surprised that you don't guard this little doll with your life." He cackled, stroking the female's cheek with his thumb while he closely watched the male demon. "She doesn't even want to go back with you. Didn't you recently take on a mate?" Ritzka closed her eyes at his comment, and exhaled lightly. Sesshomaru merely looked towards the two of them, drawing his sword from its sheath. Naraku smiled subtly and quietly said "I'd watch it.", his hand touching the small of Ritzka's back. She gasped, feeling her muscles twitch, and blood began to run out of her mouth and down her chin.

"You see," he began, cupping her cheek, wiping away the blood while he did. "I infected her with my poisonous miasma, and her body is unable to clean it out of her system.." He cackled ever so lightly. "I'm able to have all of the poison inside of her attack, effectively and painfully ending her pitiful life. One more step, and I'll do just that, Lord Sesshomaru." At his sentence, Ritzka's eyes widened, and she looked over to Sesshomaru. The mark on her neck began to burn once more, causing excruciating pain for her. Naraku hissed, pulling his burning hands away.

Once he had released Ritzka, Sesshomaru sprinted forward, aiming to cut Naraku cleanly in half with his blade. A cloud of miasma consumed them all, and Sesshomaru was unable to keep track of Naraku through the thick fog. He swung his sword up before deciding to sheath it, Naraku's scent had faded away, and his dangerous presence with it. Sesshomaru turned towards Ritzka, and saw her on her hands and knees, still coughing out small chunks of blood.

She felt him coming closer to him, and weakly looked to her left, only to see the leg of his pants directly next to her. Ritzka kept her eyes trained on the ground, not caring to look up at him. "This mark never went away after you…" She trailed off, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono as precious moments of silence passed between them.

"I didn't mark Ayumi." Sesshomaru finally spoke up, causing the girl to lift her head up in disbelief. He was down on his knees at her level, and reached for her chin. "We should get you back home, to the castle, and find a cure for Naraku's miasma." His words caused Ritzka to jerk away and shake her head unevenly.

"N-No… I don't want to. I'll have to stay in that dungeon again, it isn't worth it." She narrowed her eyes, tears gathering up. She could have sworn she heard him sigh and chuckle. But the Lord of the West never laughed, she reminded herself. Especially over something that made her upset. Sesshomaru once again cupped her face, a little more forceful this time, and looked to her.

"I swear to you that I will not allow you to be in the dungeons, by force or otherwise." He kept up his hard stare, proving to her that he meant it. Ritzka nodded slowly, and nuzzled her cheek against his head. "Ayumi will not touch you either. I promise you that." Once again, her head bobbed in agreement. Sesshomaru stood, bringing the frail girl into his arms and began to walk. "Come, let's go home."

Hours had gone by before they reached his castle grounds. Ritzka had laid her head on his chest while he walked, and kept comfortable. Sesshomaru sauntered past his servants, paying them no mind and took the girl directly to his bed chambers.

When the pair arrived, Ayumi jumped to her feet, ready to greet her mate, yet her eagerness immediately faded upon seeing his company. She opened her mouth and balled her hands to her side.

"How were you found!?" She snapped to the two, causing Ritzka to jump slightly at the raised voice. "You weren't supposed to return." Sesshomaru kept up his glare, and turned towards the bathing area in his chambers.

"I'd watch your tongue, woman." He hissed before slamming the door behind him. He placed the girl carefully into what she believed to be the tub, and the warm touch of the water only confirmed her assumption. A scowl reached his face when he realized that she wasn't going to wash herself. Sesshomaru lowered himself to his knees silently, and began to clean her nude body. The girl stayed still while he washed her, her senses returning more by the second, and sniffled audibly after a minute.

"I don't understand." She mumbled, causing her lord to stop and look towards her. "I am not your mate, yet you go against her, and help me in my weakest and most vulnerable state…" Her brows knitted together and she looked at him. "Why?"

Sesshomaru exhaled, his hand brushing against her thigh in the water.

"I marked you, didn't I?"

Her eyes widened, and she nodded, her face reddening slightly. "You weren't supposed to, though. Your mother -" she was cut off by Sesshomaru holding a hand up.

"Does not need to know that I still have yet to mark Ayumi." He said sharply. "Or would you rather that mark be removed?" He rose a brow, waiting for the girl's response.

She simply shook her head slowly, her eyes downcast. "Now then." He went back to washing her body, making sure she was totally clean, before helping her out of the tub. The Lord wrapped a warm cloth around her to dry, and carried her to his bed, in which Ayumi was blessedly absent. There he begun to dry her off, going through his drawers to fetch an old kimono that she could sleep in. Without much of any rejection from the girl, he dressed her, seeing that the kimono top itself was huge, hanging down slightly past her knees. He left her with just that, and walked into another room. Coming back out, he held up an elegant comb.

"This was mine when I was a pup. It's very special to me, a gift from both my mother and father." He sat behind her, bringing the girl between his legs, and began to gently run the comb through her hair. It was such a small gesture, but to Ritzka, it seemed to mean so much. Once the male finished his pampering of the frail female, she turned around, the biggest grin he had ever seen her give plastered across her features. Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck as she seemed to be hugging him - for what, exactly, he didn't entirely understand. "Ritzka, what-"

"Thank you." She smiled, leaning back so that she could look at him. "Such an endearing action…" Softly murmuring, she rubbed her chin a tad bit and chuckled.

"Hn. I simply combed your hair." Was the only reply the demon lord gave her.

Ritzka however, seemed to pay no mind to his response, as she was now behind him, running the comb through his own silver hair. And that was exactly how the supposed "Lady" of the castle saw them when she barged into the room.

Ritzka froze, her eyes on Ayumi, and she swallowed a breath. Sesshomaru could feel the uneasiness radiating off of the female behind him, listening as Ritzka stuttered an explanation. _Tch. As if that was needed._

"He helped me clean up, s-so I was just-" she abruptly stopped to clear her throat. "I apologize…" Ayumi glared to the girl, and then back to her Lord.

"You allow this mongrel into our bed chambers and you bathe her? Have you no shame?" She snarled. Sesshomaru glared, causing the female to cease her petulance.

"It is not 'our' bed chambers. If it wasn't so painfully obvious, you still do not bear my mark. That will not change." He narrowed his eyes in agitation. Ayumi gasped, and nearly fell over herself in her outrage.

"Your mother will not allow this! We are supposed to mate! Your mother wills it to be!" She shouted to him, and in an instant, she found herself held up against the wall, her betrothed holding her by the neck.

"Watch your tongue, woman." He snarled to her. Ritzka jumped up in shock, hurrying to them. "My lord, please." She grabbed his arm, causing the two to look at her. "I…" She looked to Ayumi, and frowned. "I still have yet to mark him, so it isn't a true mating." She mumbled, causing her lord to widen his eyes nearly imperceptibly, and glare at her. "I will stay out of his chambers from now on… And…" She nibbled her lip, unaware of what else to offer the lady. The woman scoffed,narrowing her eyes.

"Good. Know your place, and leave at once." Before Sesshomaru could even retort a response and stop her, Ritzka was out of the room. The door softly clicked behind her, and Sesshomaru turned to the Lady. He growled before he dropped her. He was going to go and slap some sense into the other female, but paused at her door. He remembered what he did the last time that she pissed him off. Did he really want to put her through that again? He sighed in agitation, resting his forehead against the door. After a few moments of silence, the demon lord glanced to the left, in the direction that his mother's room resided. He pondered the thought of talking to her finally, and decided that it was for the best if he did.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sesshomaru."

He inwardly cringed at the silky sound of his mother's voice.

"Why is it that you've come and visited me?"

She asked with a raised brow.

 _She knows_. He told himself repeatedly. The look on his mother's face said it all. Sesshomaru regained his composure and sighed.

"It's about Ayumi." He answered her. "I will not take her as a mate. I have marked Ritzka due to a state of heat, and I allowed myself to cave." He watched his mother carefully, trying to gauge her reaction. The Lady Mother was just as stone faced as her son, watching him intently.

"What a shame." She sighed. His mother rubbed her temple, obviously trying hard to keep her emotions down. "You've really disappointed me. Just like your father."

The Lady had a bored expression on her face, eyeing her son intently. She kept silent for a few moments before a small smile worked it's way up to her face. "However, since it was just from a silly state of heat, I trust you will have no problem removing the mark."

She wasn't entirely wrong. Sesshomaru didn't believe in things such as love. He wasn't his father. He marked Ritzka while she was in heat, while he was weak. He would remove the mark he placed upon her in order to be done with the situation.

Why was it so difficult to be satisfied with that decision?

Was it because he would then be stuck with Ayumi? He was brought out of his thoughts by his mother's voice.

"I've arranged for a demon who specializes in witchcraft to come at once; she will remove the mark on the girl's neck. I have my doubts that you are able to do even a task as simple as this." Her eyes were narrowed, trying to gauge her son's reaction. "You are not to travel anywhere without Lady Ayumi present either. I won't allow the blood of a mutt to taint our noble bloodline."

Sesshomaru ground his teeth together and nodded, trying to control a bubbling well of rage at his mother's disrespect.

"Very well." He muttered, excusing himself from the room as quickly as he could. Anything to get away from his mother. He stormed down the hall, feeling as if he could tear down a wall with his boundless anger. The male paused by the door to Ritzka's room. Staring at the rice paper door, he contemplated catching her up on things. 'How useless' he told himself, and continued on. Once the mark was discarded, he would return to traveling, even if he had to take that damnable "lady" with him.

Night had fallen by the time of the old witch's arrival, and Sesshomaru was still in no mood to greet her. The witch was a rather frail looking demoness, her appearance the embodiment of the term "skin and bones". His mother ushered the woman into a room they had prepared for the ordeal and ordered a servant to fetch Ritzka from her room, where she had locked herself for the better part of the day. The door was callously slammed open, startling the girl awake. Large hands grabbed ahold of Ritzka and dragged her down the hallway. She struggled only at first, finally recognizing them as her Lord's servants upon entering the light. But what were they doing?

She refocused her attention to the people occupying the oddly unsettling room. Sesshomaru, his mother, Ayumi… and a mysterious crone that appeared to be as old as time itself. "What's going on?" Ritzka cautiously probed, her brows knitting together in slight confusion. Ritzka noticed that Ayumi's face was suddenly aglow with a poisonous smile, which Ritzka took to mean that something terrible was about to happen to her, even if she still didn't know what it could be. Sesshomaru's gaze remained coldly averted, seeming to not even notice her arrival. Ritza frowned at this, but was abruptly stopped in the center of the room and pushed to her knees. The decrepit old woman was suddenly and immediately right in her face, startling her.

"Ah, what exquisite detail." The hag crooned, running her boney fingers along Ritzka's neck. "This shouldn't be too awful to remove." At the witch's comment, Ritzka's eyes widened and she looked to Sesshomaru.

"Remove it…?" She looked scared, and yet, almost pained. Sesshomaru must have sensed it, because he started to look at her. He opened his mouth to speak, but was abruptly cut off as a laugh resounded throughout the room.

"You honestly thought we would let you, a mutt, ruin this royal bloodline? Especially when he's betrothed to someone so much more worthy?" It was Ayumi. Ritzka frowned, watching her as she wiped her fake tears. "I was meant to be his mate, not you." At her words, she nodded to the old woman, signaling for her to begin.

"Right, right…" the hag mumbled, already fiddling with a bag full of strange-smelling herbs. She began to crush up various colored plants, mixing them into an off-green paste. Once the woman was satisfied with her concoction, she began to lather it on Ritzka's neck. The young demon's nose involuntarily scrunched up in revulsion.

"Disgusting." She stated. The hag continued to apply the paste nonchalantly. No one acknowledged Ritzka's remark, but rather everyone seemed focused on the witch's work. The hag placed a sutra on her neck over the paste, eliciting a shiver and weak protest from Ritzka. "Wait, that's a purification sutra. You can't use that on a demon."

"Mind yourself, girl. That's what the paste is for. It won't minimize any pain, but will contain the purity damage." She mumbled. Ritzka gulped lightly, looking to her Lord. He still wouldn't look at her, and strangely, she felt a tug in her heart.

"Considering you have done this, I would think you should be a man and watch." Ritzka said in a quiet tone. She frowned, narrowing her eyes to him. He snapped his head to her, shock evident in his face at the girl's words. She thought him angry, but no. There really was no emotion shown. They kept up eye contact, staring into each other while the hag continued her ominous chanting. Ritzka groaned softly, closing her eyes for a moment as pain started to flare inside of her. Her neck was burning, fire practically licking up against the mark. The pain seemed to slowly increase, and her neck started to actually feel like it was on fire.

"Please stop…" she murmured, one of her eyes closed while she struggled to keep herself as tranquil as possible. She took a deep breath. _No way am I letting Ayumi see me in pain_ , she thought. That awful woman was still watching, laughing even. It infuriated Ritzka, seeing her take enjoyment from this. She bit her tongue to keep from saying anything stupid or yelping. Was that burnt flesh she smelled? Before she could ask, the fire from the purification sutra grew, and engulfed her inside the ravenous blue flames. It lasted maybe a minute before it had dissipated into the air, revealing Ritzka to still be alive.

"Let's see my handiwork…" the hag mumbled, inspecting her neck. "You can all come see for yourself. The mark is completely removed." She paused for a moment, looking at Ritzka. "These burns should heal in a few hours." Ritzka merely looked away from her, staring at the wall. Of course, Ayumi and the Lady Mother happily obliged, coming to investigate her neck. Ayumi mockingly covered her nose with her sleeve, giggling as she touched and saw no mark.

"You smell like a burnt animal." She crooned.

Ritzka only sighed softly, closing her eyes in annoyance. If she could, she would have rubbed the bridge of her nose, to keep from this oncoming headache. Come to think of it… she looked behind her to the servants, glaring. They had no reason to hold her down anymore. Ayumi noticed, and spoke up, practically whining. "Oh fine, let her go." Waving her hand dismissively, the servants listened, leaving with a hushed, "Yes, my Lady."

Ritzka stood, softly grunting as she turned her head. It would heal. She knew that much. Considering she had sustained quite the deep burn, she just didn't know how long it would take. She went to turn to Sesshomaru, but saw that he was already gone. She frowned, pushing away from the two women who kept tormenting her, and hurried out of the room against their protests.

Angrily, Ritzka stormed down the hall, praying to all things that she wouldn't be lost. There! She took another turn through the maze like halls, until she was in front of her Lord's door. She lifted her hand to knock, pausing and shaking her head. Instead, she slammed the door open, glaring at the man who sat at the desk. "You are a coward!" She shouted to him. His head snapped up, and he stared at her. Sesshomaru stood up, striding over in front of her while keeping himself calm. "You can't even watch something that you caused?" She ripped her now tattered kimono down, showing him her severely burnt neck. "You did this!" She shouted in his face, doing all she could not to fall apart in front of her lord. "You are a weak, pathetic excuse of a man!"

The wall was suddenly pressed against her back, pressure against her chest. She had succeeded in striking a nerve in her Lord, seemingly. With one hand on her chest bone, he kept her pressed against the cold wall. The other was raised, ready to strike her, his eyes a crimson red. She glared into his eyes, practically _taunting_ him. He noticed, however, the small glint in her eyes. Pausing, Sesshomaru realized that that they were tears she was holding back. He lowered his hand to her, gently touching her cheek rather than hitting her. Why was this woman so complicated? He wondered. He took a deep breath. Normally, someone who insulted him to such a degree wouldn't have a head. Yet, he couldn't even bring himself to punish her. He exhaled deeply, lowering his face down to her neck.

Ritzka shivered, feeling his warm breath. She closed her eyes, and swallowed hard, feeling her Lord's lips over her burn. Something wet rasped over it, and she jerked away slightly. He was _licking_ her! Her face darkened in color, muttering his name to get his attention. Sesshomaru pulled away, his normal stoic expression plastered across his face. "Your burns should heal more quickly." He said to her, turning away to sit back at his desk. "We'll be leaving tomorrow morning to search for Naraku." Without another word, the demon lord went back to his papers. With a slight huff, Ritzka slipped back into the hall.


	8. From the Author

Hey guys!

I haven't updated this in quite awhile, and I apologize! I'm currently completely and utterly stuck on where to take this. If anyone has some suggestions, I'm more than happy to hear! I tried to write the next chapter and I only got a few paragraphs.. just don't know what to do.

Thank you all! I appreciate the support, reviews, and kind words. :)

~Muffin


End file.
